


Rabbit Reversal

by momothesweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: Kiyoko is one of the few people in the world who is able to perform real magic. After a mishap before her show that astounds her audience and keeps them guessing, it's up to her assistant, Yachi, to make things right.





	Rabbit Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my full piece for the [KiyoYachi Zine!](https://kiyoyachi-zine.tumblr.com/) I had such an amazing time working with everyone. The final product plus all its merch turned out beautifully! :D
> 
> Additionally, check out the art by Eli that accompanies this piece [here!](https://twitter.com/pugsnotmen/status/955846640899833857)

“Kiyoko-senpai! Wait!”

Yachi darts down the alley, following the black rabbit hopping urgently to the back door of a shop she doesn’t know. Kiyoko waits at the foot of the door, turning to Yachi like she needs to figure out the rest of what she wants her to do.

None of this would have happened if Yachi labeled the potions correctly. The snapdragon water and the transformation formula look and smell similar to each other and she should have known to have stored them in two more distinct containers. She should have asked about a possible antidote or some special charm for immediate reversal, as well. This is what happens when Kiyoko puts her in charge of potion making. A regular girl who probably doesn’t deserve someone as truly beautiful as Kiyoko.

Guilt and shame are undermined by desperation, however, when she knocks the door rapidly with all the force she can charge up from her muscles. She scoops up Kiyoko and holds her to her chest, sucking in a deep breath to prepare herself for whoever will answer the door. An old lady? A large man?

Yachi flinches when the door opens. Nobody is there to greet her. Kiyoko flies out of Yachi’s hands and continues inside what looks like the back room of a florist’s shop. It smells wonderful inside, a scent of several different flowers that combine so harmoniously it’s as if they were perfectly cultivated to create something specifically beautiful with each other. Upon carefully stepping in, the door closes behind her by itself, all the while Kiyoko bounds to a workbench with a bookshelf above it.

She’s never been here before. In the few months she’d been working with Kiyoko,Yachi had only been exposed to the bare minimum of Kiyoko’s abilities. A brief description of her potions, what she can and can’t do, but no other mentions of magical places and anything else bewitched in the city besides her family. Kiyoko is a private person in general, so Yachi isn’t surprised at all to not know all of the facts. 

She is, however, surprised at everything else in this room. Under the yellow-orange glow of the lights, her eyes widen at the arrays of flowers and plants that line the room, some of which she’d never seen before at any park or garden or florist. Towards the middle of the room is a workbench that looks like something from a chemistry lab. Glassware, tubes and a digital scale sit atop the workbench, along with some scratch paper with Kiyoko’s handwriting on it. The bench Kiyoko is trying to get up on looks more like a work desk, complete with notebooks and a few tomes that look over a hundred years old. When Kiyoko fails to hop up to the stool at the bench, Yachi patters over to pick her up and place her on the benchtop. 

“You’re trying to show me where you can find the formula, aren’t you?”

She looks around briefly, then hops once atop a notebook and thumps her hind foot. Yachi gets the hint and slides the notebook out from under her, cute and soft with a velvet cover. Flipping through the notebook, the pages are filled with detailed notes about plants and formulas and what looks like various experiments. It’s a paradise of organized observations and tables, capable of making Yachi buzz with admiration and even more adoration for Kiyoko. She stops when she spots a drawing of a rabbit, along with instructions as to how to make potion for “Emergency Rabbit Reversal.”

Kiyoko’s ears twitch as Yachi uses her finger to read through the list of ingredients. That’s the first step.  

“Three petals of freesia...one whole dandelion with roots...two spoonfuls of transformation powder...three hundred milliliters of water...and three drops of...Type O positive blood?”

The last ingredient sends a shiver down her spine. It’s not that blood unsettles her, but the fact that Kiyoko would have to obtain it from somewhere and she has no idea how and if she did it legally. She wonders if she keeps other human elements in here, but there’s no time for that. When she looks up at Kiyoko, she thumps her hind foot again, rapidly.

Yachi’s got a job to do and there’s no room for error now.

She’s surprisingly quick with finding everything she needs. The flowers are labeled on each pot and container, along with the dates they were planted. Yachi chooses the youngest flowers per Kiyoko’s suggestion when she follows her around the room, sniffing everything out and using her ears and feet to her advantage. In the middle of the room, Yachi drops the freesia and the dandelion in a glass beaker she already filled with the water. At the scale, she weighs out the glittery transformation powder she found in a cabinet with a slew of spices and unorthodox ingredients she most definitely wouldn’t find in her own home.

Next to the scale is the small bottle of blood, clearly labeled in bold font like it’s something out of a hospital. Yachi mixes the contents of the beaker with the glass stirrer Kiyoko nudges towards her after she adds the powder. It doesn’t look like anything much until she counts to twenty. According to the instructions, the mixture is supposed to homogenize. It doesn’t say anything about the mixture fizzling and turning an opaque aquamarine. Just when she’s ready to jump back and frantically turn the pages in the notebook, Kiyoko hops on top of it and clicks her teeth. 

“Is that what the transformation powder does?” Yachi asks her.

More clicking. She’ll take that as a yes.

Once Yachi counts to twenty a second time, this time letting the potion sit undisturbed, she unscrews the bottle of blood and holds the dropper over the beaker. One, two, three drops  fall in and a cloud of light blue smoke whooshes straight up from the potion, briefly forming into a rabbit before dissipating. She looks down and finds that the potion has turned lavender. Beautiful as it is, there isn’t much time for admiration. They’ll have to rush back to the club once Kiyoko changes back. There’s a charged up audience waiting for the show of their lifetime.

Yachi cleans up the workspace while she waits for the potion to simmer on a hotplate for another few minutes. Unlike other witches (as Kiyoko has mentioned before in passing), she doesn’t subscribe to ancient techniques that would take weeks or even months to brew a potion. That plays to their advantage, as when Yachi closes up the cabinet and returns to the bench, the potion is ready, as indicated by its richer purple color.

There’s a series of small bowls tucked away on a shelf on another bench next to the middle one. Yachi plucks one from the shelf and sets it down on the floor, along with Kiyoko. One more minute passes for the potion to cool almost instantly (a side effect of the powder combined with the flowers, according to the notes) and she immediately pours in enough to fill the bowl. Kiyoko immediately starts drinking, cheeks puffing up rapidly and nearly knocking the bowl over when she gets down to the last few drops. Yachi watches, fingers tangling together, as she waits for Kiyoko to finish and take the bowl off the floor. Glancing at her notebook, she reads the last step of the process: “Within ten seconds of consuming at least one hundred milliliters, the subject should quickly—”

Yachi shouts and jumps away from the sudden popping noise before she finishes the sentence. That same light blue smoke rushes up, surrounding the area where she placed Kiyoko on the floor. Knowing very well that she’ll be bare once she finishes transforming, she shakes off her nerves and reaches for the jacket draped over one of the chairs behind her. Waving away the smoke, the first thing she sees is a pair of feet stretching out towards her own. She beams, kneeling down immediately to hand Kiyoko the jacket. More delight courses through her when a gentle hand reaches out to take it.

“Hitoka-chan,” she says. 

No clicks, no thumping, no wriggling of her nose. It’s Kiyoko. Yachi laughs, leaping towards Kiyoko and wrapping her arms around her tightly as if she might turn into a rabbit again. Kiyoko returns the embrace, turning slightly to kiss the side of Yachi’s head. Tonight can’t get any better.

“I thought I did everything wrong! You weren’t in your dressing room and your clothes were all over the floor and—”

“Hitoka,” Kiyoko says again. “It’s fine. I’m back. All thanks to you.”

Yachi catches her breath and pulls back to look at her again. Kiyoko’s glasses are back in her dressing room, along with all her clothes. She’ll worry about getting her dressed later, because right now all she can do is look at her face, her  _ human _ face, and revel in her presence once more without any of the stress in the last half-hour. Her heart soars then reaches for the stars when Kiyoko leans in to peck her lips.

“Thank you, Hitoka.”

 

“It’s not real, you dumbass!”

Kageyama huffs and shoves his hands into his pockets, craning his shoulder as more people try to move about him and Hinata so they can get the best viewing of the show. In this dingy underground club there isn’t a lot of room for the hundreds of people who want to see the great Shimizu Kiyoko and her lovely assistant, Yachi Hitoka.

Hinata pouts. “Of course it’s real! Why do you think all these people are here?”

“Because Kiyoko-san is...cute!”

“Oho! So you  _ do _ think Kiyoko-san is cute!”

Kageyama tries to make words but he’s lost in his own thoughts that fail to leave his brain. Lucky for him, the lights in the club go dark and everyone begins to cheer. A few seconds pass before the music plays and the spotlight shines on Kiyoko, fully dressed in her top hat and suit in the middle of the stage. She attempts to answer the audience with a bow, only to be interrupted by a white rabbit hopping out of her hat when she removes it. 

The audience oohs at the classic trick while Kageyama looks on and Hinata beams at how a rabbit could have possibly fit in her hat while it was still on her head. The rabbit hops about the stage as Kiyoko casually shakes the hat. A carrot falls out, along with a bedazzled top and black pants.

Hinata jostles Kageyama. “See?! How can see fit all those things in her hat?”

He growls. “I don’t know, there’s a compartment inside her hat!”

“For an outfit and a whole carrot?”

“Shut up!”

In the time he and Hinata banter, Kiyoko brings out a small cardboard box, totally inconspicuous. She places the items plus the rabbit in the box and shuts it, tapping a few times as she waits again. The audience murmurs, wondering if there’s a trapdoor beneath the box, but their thoughts are interrupted when it’s Yachi who breaks open the box, standing up with the carrot on her hand and wearing the clothes that fell out of Kiyoko’s hat. The shouts get louder when Kiyoko reveals the bottom of the box had still been sealed with duct tape.

Kageyama’s jaw drops.

Maybe, he thinks, just maybe, magic  _ is  _ real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and stardust in my veins are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
